When Does the Soul Really Die?
by Beauty.Dosen't.Write.Itself
Summary: When Alice passes on Jasper takes it pretty hard, hard enough for him to leave his family in search of something new to ease his suffering. What happens when someone completely changes the way he sees things? JasperxOC Friendship maybe Romance
1. In an Instant

Jasper Cullen Hale stood before the long casket; it was ivory white with a pile of red, white, yellow, and pink carnations upon it. The dark shadows under his pure topaz eyes were impossibly dark and his rose red lips had turned pale from lack of movement. He hadn't moved since everyone had left the funeral. Or so he thought there standing in the background watching him intently was Mrs. Isabella Cullen, seemingly waiting for Jasper to turn and look at her and break down.

The odd part was that he hadn't broken yet, nor had he even acted upset, when he was completely emotionless and he had let go of his ability to change emotions, at the funeral Mike Newton had burst out laughing when the preacher had said, 'Her spirit will live on forever,' his mother hit him hard on the head and he couldn't stop so he had to excuse himself for the rest of the service.

"Bella, please tell me I'm not crazy for not being horribly and utterly upset," His sweet voice had fluttered her way and she wondered how long he had known see was there.

"You're not crazy for not being horribly and utterly upset," Bella tried to crack a smile at her last friends' widow but of no avail. Jasper chuckled sorrowfully with an ungraceful look on his face. One half of his face was darker than the other; the scars only seen by a vampire were darker and thicker; His eyes drooped unevenly and his hair was even messier than usual. This was the worst that see had seen any vampire look. Even Edward looked better when he thought I was dead.

"See was the one who had pulled me out of my ravine; she was the moon when all the stars were gone. She was amazing and she saved me from where I was going. But I always wondered about if she was truly the one that I was ultimately supposed to be with. Carlisle and Esme; Rosalie and Emmett; You and Edward, you guys are meant for each other and I always felt as though, we never lived on the same plane. Like was on the first floor and she was on the twenty-third, never really together." Bella was speechless never had Jasper told anyone his feelings before, sure Edward could hear his thoughts but he had never voiced them to anyone not even Alice.

"Tell everyone I went off to hunt and that I will be back, in due time, and tell them to assume that I'm not coming back if I'm not here within six months." She was about to answer angrily telling him that he has to come back when he held his hand in a wave form and disappeared into the darkness.

Bella stood shocked and then took off in a choppy gallop and ran straight into Esme as she neared the Cullen household.

"Bella dear what is wrong?" Esme was concerned at her adopted daughters' antics and tried to make seen of the jibberish that she was spouting. All the words she could make out were Jasper, left, and find, and then it hit her. Jasper was gone and in a flash Esme had gotten Bella in her arms and ran into the large white house. Edward jumped to her side and demanded to know what happened and then he heard Esme's thoughts his brother was gone. He told Emmett and Rosalie to come with him, while Carlisle took Bella and Esme. Jacob had arrived a few minutes earlier so he was going to stay with Nessie.

When all reunited at dawn the next morning hope was lost no one could pick Jasper's scent or find his tracks; he was lost to them and the only hope that they contained was that Bella had been told that he might return, soon.

The only words that came out of Renesmee's mouth that night were, "The day we lost Aunt Alice we lost Uncle Jasper too…"

Nothing disputed these sad words; all of the vampires knew it was true…

Okay sorry if it's short but I need to get the fluid in my brain pumping but next chapter your going to see where Jasper is and who he's with. If I get enough reviews I might post a chapter tomorrow or maybe two… The purple button wants you to press it because each time you do I shall give you a chance to be in my story! If you want to anyway, I need a huge coven and many humans and maybe a wolf or two so… drum roll please… dumdumdumdumdumdumdumdum… REVIEW !!!

||I Mean It!!! Review or I will stalk you! Thanks and have a nice day ^_^

---------------------------------

\/

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /

\ /


	2. In a Minute

He stood there motionless, his eyes closed with his head tilted slightly up. Small white flakes were dotting his already ashen face and his lips were contrasted completely being blood red and small blotches of scarlet outlined his jaw. Then suddenly his head snapped straight to his left, and sure enough three vampires were gracefully jumping at their prey. One by one the trio leaped, lunged, and bit their elk that this area was notorious of. Curiously Jasper eyed them, two of them had crimson eyes but the last, oddly enough, had deep bullion gold orbs. She finished first and looked up slowly to see him, and then what she did shocked him, she smiled and bounded over to him.

He should of run, and he would of, if he smile wouldn't have been so true. Her emotions were excited and pleasant; she made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time, wanted.

Through his daze he hadn't known that she was right in front of him, "Hello my name is Lillie, what's yours?" It almost startled him but all those years with Maria had shown him to never show fear in the eyes of anyone, even your lover. But, the way she asked the question it almost seemed as though they were in kindergarten and he was the shy new boy and she was the adorable girl that loved to make friends.

"Jasper," his one word statement had improved the 'shy boy' theory but his body was tense and eyes rigid, neither of the other vampires had noticed Jasper yet and he was glad for that.

"Well, Happy Christmas Eve Jasper," Her voice wasn't really high-pitched like the way she acted but, more so, lower soprano.

"Christmas Eve?" He realized that he had left his family, his home, his life, a week before his long-dead mother's birthday. She looked upon him with a sad look, no longer smiling, with gentle eyes and open heart. It was as that his change in attitude had caused a change in hers', like she knew that he had done something that he would regret in the future.

"My family would enjoy it if you would come and stay with us for Christmas, and even a little later after the holidays. My sister adores company almost as much as likes Christmas, having the both together would be like the greatest party ever; in her opinion anyway." The cheerful reassuring smile was embedded into her face like the stripes were on a zebra. Jasper glanced towards the two men that now were watching intently. Lillie looked them over and shook he head lightly to bring them over.

"Little Lillie who is your friend? Mama told you to stay away from strangers." He mocked a fatherly tone and a hearty tone escaped his bloody lips. "Didn't you Mama?" he asked the man next to him.

"Why, yes I did, Little Lillie you should be ashamed of yourself co hooting with an interloper, a man no less, dear it's not wise to get pregnant at your age." His high-pitched scolding action caused Lillie to laugh brightly which in turn made Jasper chuckle.

She placed her hand to her heart and spoke convincingly, "But Mama, I already am," the two gasped and placed fake scowls on their white faces.

"Anyway," the mother impersonator had spoken in a deep baritone, "I'm Gabe," His look was very tired and in pain even though a smile grazed is blood stained face. "And this is Garrison," He motioned to his look-alike. Both had army style black hair, which could be a very dark brown in the sun. The same build existed on them both, the same facial features, and the exact same short pudgy fingers. They could have been twins if Jasper wouldn't have known better.

"Will you have Christmas with us Jasper?" Lillie asked without a smile on her lips but certainly a grin in her eyes, but not one of mischief.

"I suppose so, I have no where else to spend the holiday…" He frowned at his own statement, it revealed too much of him. Lillie gave an order to the two boys to got tell 'Mama' that they were having company. Then she looked back to Jasper.

"There is something that you must know about my family," Her look was serious, and her mood turned from gleeful and carefree to solemn and disapproving, "We all are brothers and sisters and of course our parents are really our parents. Gabe and Garrison are twins, the first of the family to be turned when they were nineteen, and then on my sister, Talia, request they turned her when she was nineteen, two years after the had turned. After her then my other brother turned nineteen and Talia turned him. Then Luke turned me when I was fifteen, by accident he couldn't stand the smell of my blood but stopped before I died. Now my oldest brother Jared had a boy named Daniel, that reaching nineteen and is about to be turned, only because he wants to. Then of course there is baby Annabelle my Mama's last child, or so she says, that just turned six months. I know that you are a vegetarian but please don't harm the human members of my family." The way she told the story to him held him in wonder, a true vampiric / human family.

He nodded a few times and she smiled, God he was becoming addicted to her smile, it never ceased to amaze him. But this shocked the both of them; Jasper slipped his hand into Lillie's. After the initial silence, she lowered her head and smiled shyly. Alice would never be so with him physically, or mentally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, thanks to ..Jewel for putting me on your favorite stories list it's much appreciated! Also for Elliptical and xXxJasperHalexXx for reviewing, you guys can tell me if you want to be a character in the story. There is importance to how they look and I'll describe how Lillie looks in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing you guys Rock!!!

V

V

V

Review!!

V

V


	3. In a Hour

All eyes were focused on the pair as they quietly stepped inside the brick house. Golden clashed with red, blue, and brown eyes as everyone looked their visitor over. The room smelled of gingerbread, cinnamon, and blood. Jasper's eyebrows furrowed tightly as he tried to sort out why the smell of blood was in the room. It wasn't from any of the humans nor was it from the nearby terrier or the calico cat. Then he came back into reality as he felt a slight pressure on his right hand and looked over to see the blonde girl tugging him gently, closer, to the crowd.

"Little Lillie, where did you find such a strapping young lad?" A man, Jasper assumed that he was her father asked humorously.

"In the woods Papa, while Gabe, Garrison, and I were hunting," Lillie replied in an almost laughing manner. It was then that Jasper had noticed that the petite pale blonde haired girl beside him had two things no one else in the household had. The first being a hair color anywhere remotely close to being flaxen and second being topaz eyes.

"In the woods Little Lillie? Have I not told you to stay away from strangers?" Her mother reprimanded her mockingly with beautiful azure orbs. The smell of blood came back to Jasper's nose, as his eyes turned black. He went stiff and held his breath.

"I'm sorry Jasper I forgot that you're not used to that, I'm so sorry." Lillie repeated that over and over as she led him to a small room at the back of the house. It was painted in a light turquoise with dark olive vines decorated over it on one side of wall. Inside sat a cedar desk and matching bed. The chair sat against the opposite wall, ten or so books, atop it.

She sat him on the bed and pulled something out of the nearby closet. "Are you afraid of needles Jasper?" He shook his head in the form of a no and rolled his sleeve up to expose his muscular shoulder.

He felt her anxious tension and eased her back to her care-free persona. She glanced at him startled by her change in mood.

He smirked faintly as she cleaned off his lean arm with the cotton ball she had collected from the storage cabinet. The metal invaded his pale skin and injected an odd formula. In seconds his vision began to fade and he swayed back and forth from drowsiness. Soon his eyes had closed and Lillie rested him easily down on the cotton mattress were he ascended into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jasper looked around in confusion he was surrounded by people he had never met before. _

"_Jasper!" A fevered whisper passed through the crowd as they moved closer to him, "Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!" every whisper grew louder and louder and the group drew closer and closer._

"_Jasper I love you," this wasn't the crowd it was Alice he knew that it was Alice. She stepped through the people to stand face to face with her living lover. Her hands were cold as she stroked his scarred face. _

"_Lillie can make you whole again, you can make her whole again, be with her." Alice smiled brightly as she hugged him._

"_No! You exist still I can't leave you!" He desperately tried to grasp Alice. _

"_Wake up now Jasper, Consider what I said."_

_It all faded away as Jasper slowly came back into reality._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He snapped up waiting to hear _her _voice but he was in the same room he fell asleep in, no Alice, no anybody.

That's when Jasper realized something; that was the first time he had been asleep in 145 years…

Like it? Hate it? I got no reviews last chapter but in was Christmas so I'm going to post this chap. I think that there will be around 11 chapters with a possible sequel. Please review

~_Lu_~


	4. Discontinued until more Reviews

Ok this is annoying. I love you all but after 3 chapters, I'm not seeing any reviews but 2

Either my story sucks or everybody that reads it thinks someone else is going to review

I don't like flames much but go ahead, constructive criticism, something the silence is killing me.

Lu AKA '.Itself


End file.
